Kylar Ondine
by Delaneyandherstories
Summary: Kylar Ondine. That was her new name. Not Ahsoka Tano. Kylar Ondine, and she wanted everyone to know it. Even her Master. She wants him to see what she's become. Who she is. What she's done since she left. Whats she's become. When she needs them, how will they react? Please review and I will continue, based on your comments. Next chapter is written, just waiting for reviews.
1. They see her

The lights. The fans. The adrenaline. The notes. The voice. All were completly different then what she was used to. No more fighting war. She had disappeared for a while. Now she was back. Nobody could control her feelings. All war was left to the past. Now the only fight she had was with the paparazzi.

At first, it was just a kereoke thing. Then the bartender heard her sing and knew she had something special. Soon, it was a regular gig. Next, a producer heard her and now she was famous.

To make sure that NO one could recognize her, she had been forced to under go a transformation. Only her producer, her body guard, and her assistant knew her past. From Togruta to human. White hair with glow-in-the-dark electricblue replaced her montrals. Crazy outfits replaced her civilized ones. Her eyes became dark blue with lots of makeup. Too top it off, she had wing tattoos that weren't really tattoos. Of course, nobody knew that. Nobody. The public didn't know her past. All they knew was that she was just another popular singer with she was on every poster, every news channel, every body loved her.

They had found her. The had found his Padawan. She had been found. His Snips. She was found. Joy and fear clouded his mind. He ran. He ran as fast as he could. He slowed down at the door. He fixed his hair, and prepared for the worst.

"Skywalker, glad we are that you could come to this important meeting." Master Yoda said, bowing. "Anything concerning my former Padawan is important to me." Anakin Skywalker replied, bowing. It was the entire council. One room. One meeting. One subject. Ahsoka.

"Skywalker, glad we are that you could come to this important meeting." Master Yoda said, bowing. "Anything concerning my former Padawan is...urgent for me." Anakin said, bowing, with a pained expression. The room was a simple circle, windows surrounded it, with a hologram in the center.

"Our research has come to this." Master Windu said, as everyone began to surround the hologram. The blinds came down over the windows. A human appeared. "This is what we have discovered.". Ahsoka was a grown up. Famous. A singer. A human? Amazement over took his body. She was a whole new person.

She walked up to the mic. A roar of applause from the audience. She waved and smiled. They cheered and hooted. She could feel their energy. It was ecstatic. The streaks in her hair glowed. "Here's my new hit, 'American Girl'" (American Girl by Bonnie Mckee). Everything was alien about her. Most of her body was exposed. She sang about many things the Jedi weren't allowed to do. Many of the things she had done since she had left. Even though she looked strange, deep down Anakin knew that she was his snips. It was her.

She began dancing. It was very different. Quite seductive and belly dancer mixed together. Not to mention some intricate moves. Lots of it was with the guys. There were lots of boys on the stage dancing with her, touching and dancing with her that made Anakin ready to rip their heads off. Even though she was used to being touched that way.

It was like the Jedi had never been a part of her life. It looked like she was about to break a heel in her high heels. They were high, like 8in. heels. She wore Daisy dukes, crop tops, studded varsity jackets. Something a Jedi would never wear. She bent down to touch the fans hands. Leaving the Jedi wasn't affecting her, according to her success. Soon, the song was over, and so was the video. When it ended, Ahsoka was looking right at the camera. Right at Anakin.

His jaw dropped. He soon composed himself, the blinds were still drawn tightly shut. The room was silent. "Are you sure that's her? She wasn't human last time I saw her." Anakin said to the council. "Sure of this, we are. To protect her identity, herself she turned human. A new name she has also picked up." Master Yoda said, looking up at Anakin. "What's her new name?" Anakin asked. "Kylar Ondine." Master Kenobi said, sighing. "So now she's a slutty singer? Where are the lessons I taught her?" Anakin said, becoming enraged. "Anakin, clam down. We are all surprised about the path she decided to take after she left us. Ah-Kylar is a grown women. She is no longer tied to the Jedi in anyway except for her past. The past, not the present. She has a free spirit. A free will. She can do whatever she wants. She ultimately ended up using a hidden talent, we never knew she had." Kenobi said, looking at Anakin. Anakin looked back at the hologram. He turned to his former master. "No matter what her name is, she will always be Ahsoka to me." He said before looking back at the hologram.

"KYLAR, ARE YOU ALMOST DONE? WE'RE LEAVING IN SIX MINUTES." Kyler's, formerly Ahsoka, manager called from down stairs. "YES!" Kyler called from upstairs. Kyler was wearing a small blue dress that complemented her chest, and her figure. It was a A lot. She looked like a fake, but she was all natural. Her hair was curled and it flowed gorgeously behind her. Her eyes looked like they were fake they were so pretty. Her silver heels were five inches high, a little bit smaller then what she was used to. Her make up made her look like an angle. She was the star of the show tonight, and everyone would know it.

She wanted to be in the spotlight, she wanted her master to see her. She wanted everyone to know who she was. What she had turned into. Except for the Separatists. They were not exactly on her list of people she wanted to have know her. She wanted almost everyone to know who she is. Including Anakin.


	2. Awards and an old presence

Kylar climbed out of the Limo. The lights were blinding. The small black and blue frills on the bottom of her dress got caught on her 300 credit blue gem bracelet. _'I've been in worse situations then this.' _She thought to herself as she pulled at the bracelet, freeing herself. '_But tonight, I want everyone to focus on me. It is after all the anniversary.'_. One year ago, she had left her life behind. Her old life. The Jedi. She began tearing up. If they hadn't heard of her yet, they have now. She could sense it. A camera interrupted her thoughts. "Miss. Ondine, would you mind giving your opinion about the war?". She had been asked this question many times, but she hated it every time, and her temper flared. Trying to control her anger, she replied through clenched teeth, "Yes, I do mind.". She walked away, her long hair flowing behind her. She walked up to the cameras and flashed her famous 100-watt smile. Her anger had completely subsided. Suddenly, she sensed something. An old presence. She walked up to her bodyguard, a human named Rodney. "Keep close to me tonight, I feel an old presence. Something disturbing." she whispered into his ear, her black fishnet gloves covered her hands and went up to her elbow. Navy blue lipstick covered her lips. The bracelet was stuck again on her other hand.

She could still sense the unsettling presence as she walked to the front row where she was sent to sit with her. '_No matter, I can deal with whatever it is. I AM one of the most beloved people in the Galaxy. Plus, this is one of the most public and televised events in the Galaxy. No one would be stupid enough to go after me.'_ Kylar thought to herself, still looking around. Rodney and her Manager, Shelia, another human with blue eyes and brown hair, sat next to her. She was perfectly safe, but she didn't feel it. She took a deep breath in and let it out. She let herself relax as she heard the announcer begin the show.

Anakin was walking around out side with Master Kenobi. He was the one person Anakin knew felt the same way about Ahsoka. About Kylar. They walked together and looked at the setting sun. "I'm not quite sure of what to think about Ahsoka. She has taken nothing of the Jedi with her, unfortunately, like we had hoped. This is a bit...disturbing." Kenobi admitted, walking along side a steaming Anakin. "Really?! Cause I know what to think of Ahsoka, its DISGRACE. I gave her so many lessons that could have shaped her differently. She know's what she has become is completely ANTI-JEDI!" Anakin said, huffing and puffing, standing with his old Master. Something clicked. Obiwan looked Anakin in the eye. "We drove her to this.". Anakin stopped his pacing. "What do you mean? How did WE drive her to become Kylar Ondine." Anakin asked, clearly confused. "When she left the Jedi temple, she must have been a little angered that we didn't trust her. I would be quite angry if I was put through all that." Master Kenobi said, to a confused Anakin. "Think about it, what if as a sign of independence, she became something completely Anti-Jedi. Something to show she had no ties to us. Something the Jedi code won't approve of." Kenobi suggested. Anakin thought long and hard about this. It made perfect sense except for one thing, where was the old Ahsoka?

Soon, the award ceremony was over. She had won more awards then anyone ever! They even had a re-count with the live audience, but they ALL voted for her. Literally all of them. The thousands of people there, and they had all chosen her. It had been her night, she just hoped her former Master had seen her in the spotlight. Everyone there had seen her in that spotlight, even the unsettling presence. As she walked out of the show, her arms full of awards, a reporter came up to her. "Want me to help you with those." her body guard was busy keeping all the fan guys away. "No thanks. I can carry them.". "Are you sure?" He asked again. "Yes. I'm fine." Kylar said, walking past him. He was a human, they were the major species in the world of fame. Well...them and twekkies. Rodney noticed Kylar walking away and followed her. When they reached the limo, Sheila was waiting for them. "Well it's about time, it's almost one in the morning!" Sheila did have bags under her eyes. Kylar didn't realize it but she was exhausted. She couldn't wait for bed. Thankfully, she didn't have a show tomorrow, so she could sleep in. "I can't wait." she said sleepily. Rodney yawned. "Same here.". Sheila, Rodney, and Kylar all stayed in Kylar's house because they were like the family she never had. Also, they provided her with security (Rodney).

*At the mess hall in the Jedi temple*

"I heard from Waxer that they found her." Boiler said to Caption Rex.

"Who?"

"Ex-Commander Tano." The table went silent and stared at him. Rex looked at him with a look that said Don't-joke-about-that.

"Honestly! I swear. Her name is Kylar Ondine. You should take a look at the holonet. They love her. She certainly isn't a Jedi isn't anymore. Not according to the images. I swear, this is no joke." he looked at Rex. Rex was poking his rations. Everyone knew that Ahsoka was a hard subject for him. It was a hard subject for them all. She actually took time to know them, and their lives. As soon as he Boiler said that, everyone got out their data pads. Whistles and comments like "Wow, someone's grown up" and "She's a beauty" came from all around the table. The other tables were looking over at them. Soon, she was the talk of the mess hall. She was the talk of the clones. Rex refused to look at the images. He refused to look at her unless it was in person, so that he could see if it was true. If she was a rouge as she was rumored to be. She was, but she didn't start rouge.


	3. Songs with a heart

*before Kylar was Ke$ha like*

*"Good morning" by Mandisa *

Wave away my yesterday

Cause I'm leaving it behind me.

Hello sunshine, come what may.

I feel something new inside me.

I hear the birds singing

Now my alarm's ringing

Get up, get up, hey!

It's a good morning!

Wake up to a brand new day

This morning,

I'm stepping, stepping on my way

Good morning,

You give me strength,

You give me just what I need

And I can feel the hope that's rising in me.

It's a good morning

Slow down, breathe in,

Don't move ahead

I'm just living in this moment

I've got my arms raised, un-phased

Jump out of bed

Gotta get this party going

I went to bed dreaming,

You woke me up singing

Get up, get up, hey!

It's a good morning!

Wake up to a brand new day

This morning,

I'm stepping, stepping on my way

Good morning,

You give me strength,

you give me just what I need

And I can feel the hope that's rising up in me.

It's a good morning

Now I'm smiling, and I'm kissing all my worries goodbye

Got the feeling, if I spread my wings I might even fly

You are my truth, my way

Give me the strength to say

Get up, get up, get up

Cause it's a good morning, hey

Mr. Mac to the mic

[Toby Mac]

Hey, top of the morning to you 'disa

You smoothie, me ice cold pizza

Cafe au lait, latte dah

You do the zumba, but I do not

Give me like half a marathon,

I'll give you the gospel of St. John.

Hits me like a wake-up bomb

Cuz' we both know that His mercy flows,

In the morning.

Wake up to a brand new day

This morning,

I'm stepping, stepping on my way

Good morning,

You give me strength,

you give me just what I need

I can feel the hope that's rising up in me.

It's a good morning

Wake up to a brand new day

This morning,

I'm stepping, stepping on my way

Good morning,

You give me strength you give me just what I need

I can feel the hope that's rising up in me.

It's a good morning

[Toby Mac]

Top of the morning to you 'disa

Hey, top of the morning to you girl

To-to-top of the morning to you 'disa

Morning little Miss Sunshine.

[Spoken]

Man, you morning people.

No, I'm serious.

The song was listened to by every single person in the galaxy. Even some of the younglings listened to it, it helped them forget what they would be charging headfirst into. War was brutal and this helped them feel better about it. Little did they know, it was Ahsoka. It was the first song she had ever released. She thought she too would be a failed music star, given her background, but she was more successful then any other artist ever. She made more money then any one could ever imagine. The success of her first song was monumental. It was the beginning of her career. Her new life was finally coming together.

Her greedy record company wanted her to make more money for them so they suggested they idea of exposing her, and she wanted to get back at her past so she agreed with a devious smile.

Her entire wardrobe had been changed, all small clothes took over her normal ones. **HIGH** heels took over her shoe closet. She could barely walk in the heels. Soon, it was like walking in regular shoes. She could even do her Jedi stunts in them (she had tested it when no one was looking).

She felt a little self conscious in her new get up, but she felt fine within a couple days. Kylar knew that she had to conquer her competition if she wanted to be able to survive in her strange new '_world_' so to speak. She had sung this song with all her heart, she had even wrote it herself, so every word was true. She never got to perform her song.

-present-day-

Kylar walked down to breakfast and was greeted by a bunch of smiling strangers. Then she realized who they were, they were her stylists. '_great_.' she thought as she greeted them. She ate breakfast and walked with her stylists down to her private salon. Her everyday routine.

Her hair was put into a graceful ponytail, and she wore surprisingly comfy shorts with a breezy crop top. It was cute and simple, it was her day off you could say. She wasn't going out in public so she had no reason to get fancied up. They wanted her to write more songs, so they were giving her a day off.

She spent the whole day in her room, thinking of lyrics and beats. She ended up with three songs. An extraordinary amount by any standards. (Stand In The Rain, Rock what you got, and Beauty from Pain all sung by Superchick). When the day was before they day was finished, she brought the songs in to be checked. They rejected them.

"Why are you rejecting those songs? I worked my butt off trying to put them together! They are perfect songs, why can't I sing them?" Kylar asked, rage lining her words. "These songs are awesome, don't get me wrong, but they aren't what we're looking for. They need to be about getting drunk and having fun! Not from the heart." her producer began. "Fine! Those were my last songs, from now your on your own" she said, grabbing her songs and storming out of the room. But they weren't the end, her songs were how she let out her emotions, and there were a lot of those. _'I work long and hard and they don't appreciate what I do. ' _Kylar stormed on and on about this, but not before slamming her door shut. "I can't believe this! I work all day and they blow my songs off! This is ridiculous!" she said before she got into the shower. "Maybe a shower will help me cool off." she whispered to herself as she got into the glass shower with LED changing lights.

"Does she even cares about what we think? What we gave her." Anakin asked, shaking his head. "I don't know. Remember, I was like a big brother just like you were." Master Kenobi replied, putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Maybe you should listen to her first song. I think it will help clear some things up." he said, leaving Anakin with a data pad.

*after hearing the first song* 'It was about new beginnings, after leaving us. Leaving behind your past. Its about new hope.'


	4. A disappearing act

Kylar woke up to the sound of Rodney busting down her door. She shrieked as her manager and other people began crowding her enormous room. "Whats going on? What's happened? Why are you all in my room?" Kylar shouted with all eyes on her. "We all heard you shouting and ran in here! Whats going on? Are you alright?" Rodney said. "Yes, I'm fine. It...it must have just been a night terror." Kylar said, grabbing her head. She gave Rodney and her Manager the signal that meant that it had something to do with her past. She began to get out of bed when the stylists and everyone else began to leave. Rodney and Sheila stayed with her. Rodney shut the door and Sheila sat Kylar down. "What happened?" they said at the exact same time. "It was a night terror, but...because of my past, I don't think thats what it is. At least...I hope its not my future." Kylar said before letting out tears. Sheila looked up at Rodney with a sad look."Can you tell us what happened?" she asked Kylar. Kylar took a deep breath in. "Yes. It was me, I know it was, but I was in pain, lots of pain. There was something on my back, but I don't know what it is. I just..I just know it was me in a dark room and there was pain. Lots of tears and sadness. That's all I can remember." Kylar said. Then she remembered. "Wait! The presence I couldn't identify. It was there too!" she exclaimed. "I want high security on this place, lock all doors, the security camera's are to be monitored all the time, and higher security at tonight's show. She is to be accompanied by you at all times. We cannot have anything happen to her." Sheila said to Rodney. Immedietly, Rodney took action. He began speaking into his communicator saying a bunch of things they couldn't understand. "Is that good?" Sheila asked Kylar. "Yea that should be fine. Can I get dressed now?" Kylar asked Sheila getting up to head down stairs to her team of stylists and makeup peoples. "Not without Rodney." Sheila said, shoving Rodney next to Kylar."But..." Kylar began, but she knew it a futile effort. "Your safety is our number one concern. No matter where you go, or what you do, Rodney is to accompany you. No buts, ands, or please." Sheila said before exiting the room.

Rodney stood silently at the other end of her room. "Well...I should be going." Kylar said with Rodney on her tail. She managed to get through the rest of the morning with Rodney right behind her at all times. She had her hair curled and she looked fabulous. Of course she was going to get it redone for the show, but it looked nice for the time being. She had to be at the stage five hours for makeup and wardrobe changes. Not to mention mic checks and such. There was going to be extra security so all the vents were going to be electrical and guarded. The stage was going to be monitored throughout the whole event. They were even doing a background check on the tech crew, checking out who they've been in contact with. Serious security.

Kylar opened the show with 'Party at a rich dude's house' and 'Crazy kids' followed it. She went the whole show without a single problem. She sang amazingly and there were no problems with the tech. She knew this would happen, a long time of high security and as soon as they put it down, she would be attack. She knew what they were thinking so they were going to have the security on high alert for a while. Actually, until she stopped having the nightmares thats when she would take down security. For now, she was stuck with Rodney whenever she wasn't on stage. Sheila even had all the windows bullet proofed. She was untouchable. At least thats what they thought.

Kylar was singing 'Animal' which included a bunch of crazy creatures on stage with her. (They were all different species dressed up in costumes, so you couldn't see what was who). Kyar was wearing a peacock costume. It had a peacock feather pattern on the upperbody part and black frills on the lower part. She had on a peacock headband and six" black didn't sense anything out of the ordinary, and but there was. Above her head was a cage that was going to drop from the ceiling as soon as the song ended, along with the others on stage with her. They all had a door to open the cage to get out of it, except for Kylar's cage. Little did she know that her cage was electric and escape proof. Her's didn't have a door, it had a floor to carry her. Her wing tattoos were completly covered by her costume. That is the only thing that gave her an advantage.

Finally, the song ended and she walked over to the large X where the cage would drop. She immediately sensed something was wrong. She just didn't know what. The cage dropped right as she realized what was happening. She was being kidnapped. The lights went out unexpectedly and the ceiling opened up. A ship dropped a hook and it latched onto her cage. She tried using the force to open it but it wouldn't budge. _'I knew something was going to happen to me. I knew it!_' She thought in her head as she grabbed hold of the bars and was greeted with an electrical shock. She was lifted helplessly into the air. She tried to escape. The crowed was cheering, but this wasn't a disappearing act. She didn't give up when she was in situations like this before and she wasn't going to start now. Whoever was kidnapping her was getting more then what they had bargained for. They got her right as it began, and that was never a good thing.

The cage was carried up to the ship. Immediately she knew what kind of ship she was on. A pirate ship. She was going to be sold for money. She let a snarl slip from her lips. In light of the now apparent threat, Kylar had her teeth sharpened, so that she could bite through flesh. It hadn't been a pleasant thought, but it was one she had thought of over and over again. As soon as she was lifted up to the dock of the ship, she was greeted with the face of Hondo and one of those monkey bird things.

"Ahh, I don't believe that we have formally met." he said, walking up to the cage.

'_I can't give away that I'm really...Ahsoka.'_ She thought.

"You're right, we haven't met formally yet. But I can just let you know that I'm not who I appear to be. Or what I appear to be." she said with mystery lacing her voice.. '_Good, now I have him confused. At least I have an advantage now.'_ she thought to herself as she felt the ship go into hyperspace. '_Now I'm gone. But I've got to keep playing this game.' _she though sadly.

"I don't care about that." he said surprisingly."You're well known all throughout the galaxy, and worth lots of money. I live for the money!" Hondo said as he looked her over.

"You know that everyone will be looking for me." she said as he walked around her cage.

"Of course I do, you'll be in a...special place for the remainder of this...event." Hondo said as a gun was positioned at her set to stun so she couldn't get away. Someone put handcuffs on her wrists. The cage doors opened and she walked out of the cage. Her heels made her a giant compared too Hondo. Even though she was already tall all on her own. By now, there were others surrounding them. Kylar narrowed her eyes as they looked at her. 'I_ have to act like I don't know how to defend myself.'_ She thought to herself as one of the on lookers led her out of the docking area with two guards by her side. She was led to a room with ankle shackles chained to the wall. The on looker moved silently as she shackled Kylar to the wall with some difficulty. She still kept trying to escape, but she would wait. There were way too many pirates there to defeat, so she would wait until they landed on a planet. Then she would grab a gun and escape in high heels. '_Simple, but I hope it works._' Kylar thought to herself as she sat in the cold prison room.


End file.
